


Alien Relations

by AraSigyrn



Series: (Kradmadness) Major Lambert/Kris of the Allen [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kradamadness, Crossover/Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam redeems himself. Stargate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Relations

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**deannawol**](http://deannawol.dreamwidth.org/) for audiencing and on-the-fly beta and to [](http://indusnm.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**indusnm**](http://indusnm.dreamwidth.org/) for getting me back to writing.

**Previously**  
" _"I'm sure he'd be happy to do you a favor," Daniel says determinedly. Lambert is damn well going to do Kris' favor or Daniel is going to steal Teal'c's staff weapon and shoot him. "What do you want him to do?"_

Kris looks up, smiling bitter-sweet and small as the last of the repaired crystals fuse into DHD and the central hemisphere lights. "I want him to kill me." "

Daniel prides himself on being a mature, rational human being. He's also a certified genius with PhDs in languages and anthropology with the added advantage of several years hands-on experience with basic human/alien diplomacy. And if none of that will work, well, Daniel has a back-up plan. "TEAL'C!"

 **Four Days Ago**

"Married? Really truly married?" Sam is biting her lips to muffle the laughter at Major Lambert's horrified expression and wonders for the tenth time why the Major, who has no problem turning up for an away mission with green streaks in his hair and eyeliner with matching lip gloss, is having problems with the gift-wrapped 'get-out-of-Leavenworth-free' way around Don't Ask, Don't Tell.

Teal'c looks significantly more grim but Sam thinks that probably has more to do with the small alien crouched beside their small fire, busily turning MREs into actual food. Kris hasn't spoken since Major Lambert started protesting the whole ritual, eyes downcast and chewing a little on his lip. He looks at the trees of his people when he thinks no-one is looking and Teal'c is practically hovering over him.

 _God help the Major if he breaks Kris' heart,_ Sam thinks. Teal'c was the first of the team to start warming up to Major Lambert which is something of a mixed blessing. On the one hand, Sam knows that Teal'c considers the Major a fellow warrior; the downside is that this means the Major will be held to Teal'c's exacting standards of honor Teal'c also likes Kris but there's a distinctly paternal vibe to his attitude that makes Sam think of how Teal'c treats Ry'ac.

"You volunteered for this, Major," the Colonel says smoothly. "Without orders, no less, and now you're complaining because it didn't work out the way you planned it?"

Major Lambert snaps his mouth shut. "Sir, no, sir!"

"Then button it!"

"Yessir!"

The Colonel goes back to his paperwork, muttering about 'uppity Majors'. Major Lambert salutes, turns and marches back out to relieve Daniel and take his watch. Sam watches him brush past Kris without looking at him and Kris curls in a little tighter without looking up. Teal'c closes a huge hand around his shoulder and exchanges a meaningful look with Sam who nods and turns back to her own work, laughter forgotten.

Suddenly, this isn't funny anymore.

 **Today**

"LAMBERT!" Jack roars at the forest. There's a beat and the Major sticks his head out from behind a tree.

"Sir?"

"Get your ass in gear!"

"Sir?" Lambert double-times it back, looking confused. They're only halfway through the perimeter patrol and there's nothing threatening in the forest, it's a sunny day and, up until two seconds ago, Jack was dawdling along, leaving Major Adam 'Jack Flash' Lambert to do the heavy jogging.

"I hope you weren't attached to any of the crap you left back at camp," Jack says, smiling malevolently. Lambert shakes his head mutely. "Because we're bugging out."

"Bugging out? Wha-?" Lambert catches himself and falls into step as Jack starts to hustle back towards the Gate. "I mean, sir?"

"Apparently," Jack draws the word out as best he can giving the jolting pace he's setting back to the Stargate. "Teal'c has decided to kidnap your new husband before he can commit ritual suicide and we're looking to get off-planet before his folks notice that they're down one Ama-loony."

"Kris wants to _kill himself_?!?" Lambert goes white. "Did Teal'c say why? Sir?"

"Show some hustle and you can ask him your damn self!" Jack snaps breathlessly and Lambert breaks into a flat out run.

 **Three days ago**

"KristopherAllen," Teal'c says reprovingly. "You have not eaten. You require nutrition."  
"I'm fine, thank you," Kris says softly, staring down at his hands. Daniel looks at Teal'c who is frowning. Kris has been in camp for three days and aside from some of Sam's carefully rationed chocolate stash, Daniel hasn't even seen him take a drink of water.

This shy ghost of a person is the polar opposite of the warm, charming Elphae that they first met and Daniel scowls across the fire where Major Lambert is finishing his MREs with the speed of a career Airman. Jack and Sam are talking about surveys and the possibility of mining rights.

Usually, Daniel would be chiming in, offering his insight. The naquatah on PX-257 is chemically different to the naquatah that most of the System Lords use and Sam thinks that it could, pound for pound, be ten times as potent. Daniel's not blind to how important that is but as he looks at Kris, curled up small and silent, Daniel thinks about the Elphaie and their great respect for intelligence and loyalty. If Daniel was in their place, he thinks he might not want any more to do with humans.

 **Now**

The Gate engages, the rush of the vortex a wonderful, beautiful sound and Sam sprints away from the DHD as Daniel punches through the GDO code. Teal'c is watching the forest, staff weapon cradled in the crook of one arm with his other hand on Kris' shoulder.

Kris doesn't seem to understand what they're doing. Daniel blames starvation and exhaustion. Sam thinks he's in shock.

Sam thumbs her radio. "Gate's up, sir!"

"Thank you, Carter," the colonel growls, heavy breathing crackling through the speaker.  
"What's your situation?"

"There are Elphaie around, sir," Sam looks up to where coils of light are winding around the trunks of the trees. "They're just watching us but I don't think we can afford to take any chances with them."

"Where's Kris?" Major Lambert interrupts and Sam can't help but notice that he's barely panting. "Is he okay?"

"Teal'c has him," Sam says, choosing her next words carefully. "He hasn't been hurt."

"Thank god," Major Lambert breathes, then the colonel cuts in.

"We're about a minute out, Carter. If the Elphaie make any suspect moves, you go through the Gate, you hear me?"

"Sir, I think-"

"That is an _order_ , Major," the colonel barked. "You've see what those guys can do. One sign of trouble and I want you all through that Gate, clear?"

"Yessir!" Sam clicks her radio and edges back towards the Gate. Teal'c is scanning the treeline which is lighting up as more and more of the Elphaie, all still in their insubstantial flux forms, pulsing in seemingly random patterns of light and color. Sam isn't sure what the various patterns mean and Kris is hiding in Teal'c's shadow.

The Colonel comes crashing through the undergrowth, Major Lambert crowded up against his shoulder. Sam closes her eyes for a second in relief. "All right, Daniel, go, go, go!"

Daniel hesitates, then ducks through the Stargate. The Elphaie are getting more agitated, flashing brighter and faster and Sam backs up towards the event horizon. It seems to take forever and SGC is crackling on the radio but so many Elphaie must be disrupting the signal. She can't understand a word and Sam prays that the General doesn't close the iris. _Please, please, please._

Two minutes and Sam's radio dies in a fountain of sparks. The colonel and Major Lambert are just over ten feet out when the Gate starts to fluctuate. It's pulsing in time with the increasing agitation. Sam looks back in time to see the Elphaie come charging out of the trees and- "Holy Hannah, how many are there?!"

"MajorCarter, we should depart," Teal'c says calmly. Sam steps back, sees Kris cowering against Teal'c's side, eyes wet, then Major Lambert is bodily dragging the colonel up the steps and they go through the gate in a confused tangle.

They arrive in a multi-limbed heap, bruised and loud, because the colonel catches his breath somewhere between PX-257 and earth and starts shouting. There's too much noise; everyone shouting at everyone else and there's the klaxon going and god, there are guns. Sam can't reach her gun, not that it would help. She and Kris are at the bottom of the pile, buried under well-meaning and very heavy team-mates. The Gate ripples and light flares up. The MPs have their guns up and just as the first bullets are fired, Sam hears Hammond shouting over the PA.

 _Too late_.

Then Kris goes supernova. There's just no other word for it. A blast of pure light/heat that turns the bullets into dust; one of them less than an inch from Sam's _face_ and then he's just Kris, small and shy with wide brown eyes, peering out from under the combined military faction of SG-1.

"What in the Sam Hell-?" The general sounds awed and Sam stares down at Kris who is chewing his lower lip. _Damn good question, sir._

#####

"Let me see if I've got this right, Doctor Jackson," General Hammond steeples his fingers. "Our guest is seeking asylum?"

"Technically, sir," Carter chimes in. "He's married to an American citizen."

Jack watches Lambert who doesn't look up from his clasped hands. If he reacts at all, it's a slight hitch of his shoulders but he doesn't protest.

"I don't think an unintentional same-sex marriage is going to fly with the Pentagon, Major," Hammond says after a tactful pause.

"With all due respect," Jack swivels his chair to look back at Daniel who has his 'moral crusade' face on. "If we ever want to trade with the Elphaie, it's going to have to."

"Explain," Lambert looks up sharply.

"Based on what I observed and on what Kris has told me about his people, the Elphaie are a fiercely social race. Kris was ah, _gifted_ to Major Lambert as a gesture of thanks and-"

"Why did he want to kill himself?" Lambert interrupts, hands going white-knuckled.

"I'm getting to that," Daniel shuffles paper. "The Elphaie have no concept of homophobia or sexism; from what Kim told me, their gender doesn't settle until they are fully mature and even then, it can be subject to change-"

"Why. Did. He. Want. Me. To. Kill. Him." Lambert grates, clearly as interested in the gender-bending light show as Jack.

"Kris was deemed most...compatible to you," Daniel hedges. "Probably based on the way you and he clicked in defending the forests from the Goa'uld attack. You were supposed to want him-"

Lambert makes an inarticulate, bitter sound.

"-and when you started to reject him, the Elphaie would assume the fault was with Kris. It would be his failure and given that you are held in such high esteem, it would be construed as Kris failing a cultural challenge. He became something of an embarrassment." Daniel's really shuffling those papers now, head down. "He failed them and I didn't really get a chance to verify this but the Elphaie method of execution is ...well, kinda brutal. Death by zat was the easier option and the more politically advantageous."

"Politically advantageous?" Jack asks.

"Kim is his mother, Kris' failure would reflect on her and his brother. If Major Lambert killed Kris then Kris would be seen to have made his best effort. It would have become an unfortunate incompatibility, not a failure." Daniel shrugs a little. "I think they see us as a warrior culture, based on the predominant ethos of the team. Major Lambert would be assumed to be acting under his own culture's imperatives-"

Lambert shoves his chair back and storms out of the room. There's a moment of stunned silence before Hammond turns to Jack with an arched eyebrow. "When I said I wanted you to take the major under your wing, colonel, I must confess I was hoping you'd be a more positive influence."

"Very funny, sir," Jack offers his CO the most plastic smile he can assemble. "Really. Very funny."

###

Daniel polishes his glasses for the third time in two minutes and tries very hard not to fidget. Teal'c's modest room was claustrophobic at the best of times: with four people crowded in around the candles, it's an accident waiting to happen. Daniel would have been willing to offer use of his office, or one of the briefing rooms that he keeps some of the more interesting artifacts in. Anywhere but here.

Teal'c had been adamant, however; if MajorLambert wished to earn Kris' forgiveness, then he would start by demonstrating to Teal'c that he was capable of showing the proper respect for his husband. Daniel could see Teal'c's point but Lambert - _Adam_ \- has spent the last week learning everything Daniel could teach him about the Elphaie culture and history and Daniel thinks Lambert sincerely wants this to work.

He sits opposite Kris, careful to keep his hands folded in his lap, with Teal'c sitting just off to one side between them. Kris is busily investigating the box of chocolates, more fascinated by the gold foil than the actual chocolates. Adam is smiling, soft and fond and Daniel whips off his glasses again.

Daniel feels like he's intruding into someone's date and he's fidgeting with his glasses so he doesn't have to watch Major Adam Lambert being human and infatuated. Teal'c owes him a coffee for this.

It takes nearly two hours but finally Kris smiles shyly back at Adam. "I like your-" he reaches out to brush a tentative fingertip over the eye shadow, "-eye paint."

Adam smiles, batting his eyes and Daniel tugs at the neck of his t-shirt. It's really very warm in here, must be all the candles, he thinks. Teal'c pours some of the strange pineapple-y juice that Kris likes and Daniel has three bowls before he realizes that it's alcoholic. Adam laughs, bright and open and Daniel jerks back, blinking and dazed. Kris is smiling, shy and radiant and Daniel is jealous in that childish, petty way that he should have outgrown years ago. Daniel looks down at his bowl and realizes that maybe he's drunk enough to make a fool of himself. Thankfully, Teal'c is naturally discreet and Adam and Kris are talking about make-up, heads bent together in the corner and utterly oblivious to everything but each other.

###

When they get news that the next mission has been pulled due to war breaking out on the SFT-165 (and, Sam strongly suspects the fact that the natives are a minimum of twelve feet tall and throw rocks the size of small tanks may have factored into this decision), the General tells them to take the day off. Major Lambert is ordered off the mountain by Janet who is supervising Kris' recovery from what is probably only a minor cold.

"Major Carter?" Major Lambert catches up with Sam outside the briefing room which is impressive because Sam has can be the elevator for the surface in the time it takes the colonel to finish the word 'fishing'. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Depends on the favor, Major," Sam says with a polite smile.

"I need a ride," Major Lambert's teeth are very white and his smile is the stuff of melted knees and teenage swooning. "And we're off-duty, Major. I think you can call me Adam."

"Sam," Sam says with a smile of her own, then the colonel's voice echoes around the corner.

"We might still catch Carter, Daniel. You two can get your geek on over all the fish Teal'c and I are going to catch."

Sam drags Major- _Adam_ into the emergency stairwell and they sprint up the stairs, laughing like lunatics once they're safely three floors up. Adam turns out to be a charmer, talkative and friendly. It turns out that he needed a ride because his prized 1969 Mustang was still with most of his civilian possessions at his mom's house in San Diego. He also offers to buy Sam an eight pound bag of Blue Mountain coffee if she'll drop him back to base after he gets some shopping done.

Sam accepts four pounds and watches with bemusement as Adam buys scented candles, three big fluffy teddy bears, some pineapples and bottled organic pineapple juice that comes in glass bottles with corks. Adam shrugs at Sam's raised eyebrow. "Kris likes pineapples."

She raises both eyebrows even higher when Adam grabs an overnight bag from his apartment and brings it and all his shopping back to base, specifically to the small private room where Kris is flushed and snuffling fretfully into his pillows. Sam hovers by the doorway, watching as Adam opens one of the bottles and puts in a silly novelty bendy straw with a brightly colored sunflower on it. Kris is more asleep than awake and his unhappy mumble trails off when Adam puts the straw to his lips.

"MajorCarter," Teal'c looms out of the shadows in the corner and crosses to stand beside her. Adam flicks them one disinterested glance before devoting his undivided attention to Kris. "I do not believe our presence is required at this time."

Sam takes one last look at Adam, half-sitting on the bed with Kris' face pressed into the curve of his neck. Kris' fingers are hooked into Adam's belt and Adam is humming softly. He's got a lovely voice, Sam thinks before taking Teal'c's arm and turning away. "I think you're right."

###

SG-1 deploy to RTX-5773 at 0800 hours on what is to be Major Adam Lambert's last mission as part of another team. It is a peaceful mission; the planet is believed to be uninhabited but there is evidence of Goa'uld occupation in the distant past. He watches the Elphae, still wearing his shiny new name-tag (and really, they couldn't at least have spelled 'Chris' right?) and standing off to one side as the Gate is dialed. Major Lambert is the only one not watching the vortex, face turned up and eyes trained on the alien pressed up against the window. 'Kris' presses a hand to the window and watches silently as SG-1 double time it up the ramp and into the Gate which closes behind with a rush of air.

In the clamor of the post-dialing checks, he crosses to stand behind 'Kris' who turns to look at him. The alien's reflexes are impressive and he allows himself a smile. "Kris? A pleasure to meet you, son. Colonel Simmons, NID: have you got a minute?"


End file.
